The One For Cassidy
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to My Girl. Cassidy has found her perfect guy! It's Dallas! Auslly and Dassidy one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.


The One For Cassidy

Ally's POV

I stood behind the counter in Sonic Boom, cleaning the countertop. Austin, Trish, and Dez walked through the door when I finished cleaning. Trish was wearing a uniform from a new store in the mall called Off The Rack. It's a clothing store filled with all kinds of trendy clothes for girls.

"Guess who got a job at Off The Rack?" Trish did her signature "guess who got a job at…" pose.

"You did." I said, bored. "We've played this guessing game way too many times, Trish. It's getting tiring."

"I guess you're right." Trish said. "But guess what…I finally found a job that I like!"

"That's good." Austin said to Trish. He jumped over the counter, landing directly in front of me. He gave me his famous pout. "I've gone without a kiss all day! If I don't get a kiss soon, I'm gonna go nuts!"

"I think you can survive without a kiss." Trish said to Austin.

"Have you ever kissed Ally?" Austin asked Trish.

"No." Trish replied.

"Then you don't know how damn addicting her lips are!" Austin looked at Trish, and then at me. "I need my kissing fix!"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Better?"

"No!" Austin pouted. "I need more than just a quick peck on the lips!"

I grabbed Austin by the shirt and kissed his lips passionately. We were so into the kiss that we didn't notice Dez snapping his fingers, trying to get us to stop. We finally stopped our kiss when we heard a loud "HEY!" from Trish.

Austin's POV

"Wow." I said breathlessly. "That was MUCH better."

"I know you two are madly in love, but there was no need to pretty much make out in the middle of a store." Trish said.

"Trish is right." A familiar voice said. "If there were any customers in the store right now, you probably would have grossed them out so much that they would walk out the door."

Cassidy walked up to us. She was donned in her Melody Diner uniform. The diner would open in an hour. It opens at 12 every day. It's currently 11. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Good." I said.

"Good." Dez said.

"Good." Trish said. "How are you, Cassidy?"

"I'm good." Cassidy said. She turned to Ally. "I'd like to thank you for the advice you gave me the last time we saw each other. It helped me find my perfect guy!"

"That's awesome!" Ally exclaimed. "Who is your perfect guy?"

Cassidy made a "come here" gesture to a guy walking towards the entrance of Sonic Boom. As he got closer, he started to look more and more familiar. Soon I realized it was Dallas.

"It's me." Dallas said. He slipped his arm around Cassidy and kissed her forehead. "Cassidy's the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

"Nuh-uh!" I exclaimed rather childishly. "Ally is!" I smirked. "Of course, you wouldn't know that, considering you lost your chance to date her."

"BURN!" Dez yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't know that Cassidy is the best girlfriend ever, considering that she rejected you." Dallas quipped.

"GUYS!" Trish yelled. "You're being foolish!"

"Yeah!" Ally agreed. "You're being sillier than the time Austin and Dez almost lost their friendship over trying to get their name in a record book!"

"Seriously guys, quit it!" Cassidy agreed.

"All right, I'll stop." I said.

"I'll stop too." Dallas said.

"Good boy." Cassidy kissed Dallas on the right cheek. She turned to me, Ally, Trish, and Dez. "I've gotta go, you guys. My shift is about to start."

"I should head back to the cell phone accessory cart." Dallas slipped his arm around Cassidy, and the couple walked out the door.

"Small world, huh?" Austin asked Ally.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "Who would have thought our former crushes would end up together?"

"I'm glad they did." Austin said. "Otherwise, Dallas would have ended up asking you out, I probably would have ended up with Cassidy, and then the world would be without Auslly."

"Auslly?" Trish questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's mine and Ally's couple name." Austin explained. "Check out Tweeter.. It's everywhere."

"I'm gonna post something on Tweeter about Dassidy!" Ally exclaimed. "They're as cute a couple as Auslly!"

"No they're not." Austin said. "Auslly is the cutest couple ever!"

"Here we go again with the silliness." Trish muttered.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
